The First or the Last
by Daughter of Poseidon1998
Summary: Bailey: an adventures 12 year old who gets in alot of troble Brooke: who belongs to brookethezombiehunter is a 11 year old with a funny sense of humor Kaitie: a funny 13 year old who thinks bigger than she is Percy: read books for description
1. Chapter 1

**Bailey POV**

I swung my sword again at the creature. My dress was torn at the bottom. It was a light sea green knee height dress. It was dirty at the bottom and torn badly. Percy was at my side helping me kill off the monster.

"How did he find you?'' Percy asked me as I cut off the creature's tail.

"DON'T ASK ME!" I yelled back as I jumped up into the tree to doge a swing by the creature.

The creature grabbed the trunk of the tree that I was in and ripped it out of the ground and threw it onto the ground. I felt something warm in my mouth, Blood. I pulled the stick out of my arm where a thin line of blood started to form. The tree had to weigh a ton. I struggled under the weight of the tree.

"BAI?" Percy yelled piercing the monster in the chest. The creature flashed and shimmered into gold dust and disappeared.

"Over here" I croaked out.

Percy ran over and helped me out form under the tree. "Come on" Percy said "Let's get you to the lake."

Ok I'm getting ahead of myself….again. I'll tell you who I am and what I am doing with a sword. Well my names Bailey Lokey. I'm 12 years old and I'm a daughter of Poseidon. I have green eyes and black hair. My mother's a naiad. So that makes me ¾ immortal. In cabin #3 there's me, Percy, Tyson, and Kaitie. Kaitie is the last girl in our cabin. She's one year older than me at 13. She has blue eyes and blonde hair. Also even though percy is the oldest in the cabin im cabin leader because im, well, the youngest.

Percy helped me to the lake and I had the water come up and heal my wounds except for the blood in my mouth witch would have to heal on its own unfornatly.

"Hey you guys!" I heard Connor, who I liked but I don't think he feels the same about me, called running over to us. " Chiron's been looking for you two. We all have. Tell some one when your leaving again Percy.''

"well sorry for helping my little sis here. She was getting attacked by a monster- Hell hound to be exact" Percy said being cocky.

Connor looked like he was going to say more but then Travis-Connors older brother- came around yelling " HUNTRESSES ARE ARIVING TONIGHT!"

All three of us groaned. We all hated the hunteresses but 2 of them were nice . Thaila and Brooke. Thaila's a daughter of Zeus and Brooke's -I hate this part the most- a daughter of Hades. Whitch means shes Nicos half sister.

"hey bay, percey" Nico said coming out of the woods. He was dressed in black, as usalal. His black hair hung over his right eye.

"yo nico" percy and I said at the same time.

"Bailey!" I heard Kaitie yell coming up to us "Where hav- Hey Honey!'' Kaitie said excitedly and ran over to Nico and hugged him. Percy pretended to throw up. " oh id love to do that with you and Anabeth but I don't so you don't do that to Nico and i!'' Kaitie said a bit mad.

Connor and I both almost fell over laughing at that. It was pretty funny if you seen how Kaitie put on her angry face and crossed her arms and stomped.

"you guys act like a married couple" Percy said to us. I felt heat flush up to me cheeks.

" Yo Girl" I heard Brooke yell a ways away.

" Brooke?" I said in surprise. I turned and seen her smiling. I ran over to Brooke and gave her a big bear hug. "I missed you girl! Try sending an Iris message sometime!" I said looking at Brooke in the eyes.

"what am I chop liver?" Thaila asked behind me.

"yeah you are!" I replied hugging her too. "both of you guys so need to send an Iris message sometimes"

" im too busy being chop liver" Thaila joked mocking me. "but I tired but I didn't have and drachmas"

"same here" Brooke said smiling.

"you have a big bag of em Brooke"

"good point" she said laughing.

"well hello young daughter of the sea" I heard the goddess Artemis say.

"hello lord Artemis" I said. I felt my self kneel to her. The goddess was dressed like the others. Silver jacket, Blue jeans, her hair braided in a simple French braid, and a bow slung behind her. She had herself morphed as a young girl to blend in with the rest of the huntresses.

"there is no need to bow" she said

The others around me also bowed.

"wha-" she said turning.

"welcome to camp...father" i said


	2. Chapter 2

**OK I forgot to say my disclaimer last time so here: I don't own camp half blood or any of the characters in the PJO books. I only own bailey and the plot. Brooke-the-zombie-hunter owns Brooke. And my friend who doesn't have a fan fiction account owns Kaitie. And I have big news: I DON'T CARE WHAT PEOPLE ARE SAYING! The plot is a good plot because this is a new story so yeah. I know is Lady Artemis. I'm horrible at spelling, (no joke) so sorry if I miss spell things. Last thing: the characters are going to be OOC the whole story, no ifs, ands, or buts about it. There are a few people that reviewed that said some things that relate to this. So sorry if you read this and don't know what I am talking about. Also I won't update much because I have finals all week (6/1-6/4). Well let's get on with the story.**

**Brooke Pov:**

"What are you doing here Poseidon?" Lady Artemis half screamed.

"What? Don't you think someone who stays under water half the time cant come above?" Poseidon asked.

"Well you gave me a HEART ATACK!" she said yelling now. I got up from kneeling as did Kaitie, Thaila, Percy, the Hermes boy, Nico and Bailey.

"What are you doing here father?" Bailey, Percy, and Kaitie all asked some how asking at the same moment.

'How can anyone ask something at the same time with out discussing it?' I asked my self in my head.

"UGH! You had to come Poseidon? YOU JUST HAD TO COME!" Artemis yelled staring into the gods blue old eyes.

"Come on My Lady" I said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I WANT ANSWERS!" She yelled as I took her away from Poseidon.

"Hey Brooke!" a camper-who I guess knows me- said running up and hugging me. "It's so good to see you again!"

I then relised it was Kami, Daughter of Aphrodite. She brushed her curly blonde hair out of her face.

"Hey Kami" I said smiling at her. I DO NOT hug people unless they are sad but of coarse that's normal behavior for me for my father is Hades, Lord of the Underworld.

"It's so good to see you again but alive, no wait ill always see you alive because of coarse you are immortal! I forget can you still like all summon the dead or anything that has to do with the underworld? Do you ever go and sit on the edge of the canyon where it leads to trartus? I mean also come back to camp more often cause like its so boring here, no offence guys." Kami said babbling off like she always does. Bailey and my half brother, Nico, came up behind us. "I mean the Hermes kids have just been making the summer really a drag for not doing much but its always a drag for they play capture the flag but it's a stupid game but I mean ill play now that the hunters have arrived! I just ca-"I cut her off then by covering her mouth with my hand.

"No need to babble now that I'm here ok?" I said as kami nodded. "good now you need to promise that when I pull my hand back you wont talk" she nodded again. I realized my hand and she tore off chasing a…butterfly.

'Wow, she's really strange at points but is still my friend' I thought to my self as Bailey and I were walking around.

"So how have you guys been?" Bailey asked. I looked at her. I could actually see the sea in her eyes.

"Really great, but I don't miss Kami's rambling for so long." I said laughing a bit. Bailey also laughed.

"I wish I could get away from it too." She said laughing "uh-oh. Better run" she said taking off. I now saw what she was running from: her ex boyfriend. Bruce Drane. Son of Ares.

Bailey POV

Ok so there's a reason I'm running from him. He's a jerk. Why I dated him is a mystery.

"Bailey, come on don't run," he said. His husky voice deeper then normal.

I didn't answer him I just kept running from him. I was near the horse stables when I fell face first into the ground.

I couldn't move at the moment. I was too weak.

A girl came up and stopped him. "leave her be Bruce" the girl said. After hearing her voice I relised it was my best friend-Sarah.

"I just wan-"he started to say but Sarah cut him off.

"I said leave her alone."

He stalked off grumbling.

"You okay?" Sarah asked holding her hand out.

"Never better" I mumbled grabbing her hand and getting up. She was Annabeth's sister but we got along like she was my sister.

"Bailey what happened?" Kaitie said running up to me and Sarah.

"Bruce" Sarah said for me.

"Ohhhhh" she said.

I felt warm blood running down my cheek. I looked at my hands and the were scrapped up pretty bad.

"Your lucky you didn't fall any further or we would've lost ya," Kami's sister Caitlyn said coming up behind me.

"I know I'm lucky" I said feeling super lightheaded.

Caitlyn is a year older than me and has light brown hair down to her shoulders. We stood at the same height at about 5' 6''.

"Come on bay," Kaitie said "you need to lay down you look really pale"

All I could do is nod.

"Go on girl," Caitlyn said as her Pegasus- Angel being named after its color- landed next to her.

I flowed Kaitie to our cabin. She helped me lay down on my bunk. The blanket on it was blue with a couple of dolphins on it.

"Sleep" she said as she wiped the blood of my face "I'll wake you at dinner."

**Also Kami belongs to Kami and rose? (Is that how its spelled or no?) Sarah belongs to a girl I know but doesn't have a ff account, and Caitlyn also belongs to another girl I know but doesn't know what ff is. Also ill try to update tomorrow or something. Bye guys.**

** -Bailey1998**


	3. AN

**Hey guys. sorry i havent updated in so long but i have something important to say now. i have a writers block so i need ideas.  
**

**thats only one thing but the other is if people keep says all the mistakes in my story. i will stop the story. sorry for those who love it. well ill be going now. bye.**

-**Daughter Of Poseidon1998  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so im Add new caraters. **

**Theres: Ashley. Daughter of Aphrodite  
Chris. son of Poseidon  
and  
Lily. undecided**

**so here we go**

**Bailey POV**

I sat down at the bottom of Camp Half-Blood hill in side camp and sighed.

"Hey Bailey" connor said.

"Hey Connor" i said and cracked a smile.

he sat down next to me "whats up?"

"the sky" i said and giggled a little

"haha very funny" he said rolling his eyes but had a smile on his face

''i know it is"

he wraped an arm around me and i blushed.

"whats wrong. little red today" he laughed  
"NO!" i said turning even more red  
he chuckled.  
"meanie" i muttered

"what was that?" he asked with a smile on his face  
"nothi-" i started but was cut out by connor kissing me on the lips.

**Kami POV**

"hey Kami" my sister Ashley said walking up to me  
"SHHHH!" i said quickly and pointed to Bailey and Connor on the bottom of camp half blood hill kissing  
"OH my..." she muttered  
"yeah" i whispered  
She ran off. i rolled my eyes. my mom must have been messing with their love story.  
i looked around and walked off from the love birds. i walked around the camp common area and seen this one boy kissing a girl behind a cabin and relised who it was. Ashley and Chris...

**Chris POV**

i was walking around and sat down behind a cabin. this girl walks up to me and starts flirting with me. 'hasd to be aphrodite's kid' i thought to my self. all of a sudden i liked her. not like a friend but more than that.  
"soooo..." i said not thinking about anything but her  
"so what?"

"i dont know" i smirked  
"your funny" she said smiling a warm smile.  
"ashley?" i asked  
"yes.."  
"i think..well...ummm.." i couldnt get out what to say so i grabbed her arm and pulled her in and kissed her.

**i know its short but i cant think of anything else. i know connor is ooc and he is the whole story. peace**

**-Daughter of poseidon1998  
**


	5. AN2

**OK! ive had enough of the rude comments. knock it off or i quit.**


End file.
